


A Very Good Morning, Indeed

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sweet, still male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: Crowley wakes his lover up with something a little different this morning xx
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	A Very Good Morning, Indeed

Crowley’s lashes fluttered open softly to show him the room he and aziraphale shared. It had tan walls with plants and book and clocks scattered about. Their wedding picture was positioned on the left wall, next to Crowley’s side of the bed.   
On the right side, laying fast asleep in angelic slumber was aziraphale. His breath came out in soft whispers like the most sacred prayer. Crowley trailed his snake-like eyes down the others body. He almost moaned at the sight of it all. Every single perfect curve was just naked and begging to be touched. They were married.... and aziraphale would be alright with it... 𝑂𝑘𝑎𝑦.  
The demon gently stroked aziraphale’s thick thighs, earning a small sleepy sigh in return. He went to stroke the inner thigh when his hand stumbled upon wetness. Since they don’t go to the bathroom in general, Crowley could be positive that it was what he hoped.   
Grabbing aziraphale’s ankles, he spread his legs for him. Still, the angel did not stir. Crowley stares shamelessly at the cunt that was dripping wet. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑡ℎi𝑛𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡?   
Quietly, like a snake stalking its prey, Crowley leant down and started to kitten-lick aziraphale’s entrance. He heard another sigh but it wasn’t good enough. So, without any warning, the demon plunged his entire, snakelike tongue into the angels awaiting heat and started to lap mercilessly. How he loved how the taste of his angel was a mystery to anyone but him. He adored it. Sweet, thick, soooo good. And best of all, only ever tasted by his demonic Mouth. No one else has even put a fingertip in this place except for him.   
“Oh! C-Crowley!?” Aziraphale shot right awake when Crowley tongued at his most sensitive spot. He moaned loudly and threw his head of beautiful blonde curls back into the pillows.   
However, Crowley didn’t stop, he forced his tongue deeper and deeper into the tight heat, tasting his husband’s addicting slick with every lap. He pressed his tongue to the moaning angel’s clit hard and slipped a finger into his hole, crooking it and rubbing before abruptly taking it out. Once he felt aziraphale convulse around his fingers, they were yanked out right away, to aziraphale’s dismay, and replaced with his tongue once more. Again, he felt aziraphale’s tight core squeeze down on his tongue as he shrieked Crowley’s name and came all over his lips, mouth and face.   
Eventually, aziraphale let go of Crowley’s red hair and set his legs down. He also miracled away the mess from both of them.   
“Good morning, angel.” Crowley cooed, petting aziraphale’s blonde locks.   
“A very good morning, indeed, my dear.” Zira blushed, cuddling closer to Crowley.   
“Oh! I’m sorry my dear. Do you... need um... assistance?” The angel murmured that last part, already reaching down to Crowley’s member. The demon chuckled back at him, kissing him smack on the lips.   
“Angel I finished ages ago just from eating you out.” He winked.   
“must you be so vile?” Aziraphale asked, smiling to himself and shaking his head back and forth.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
